Camp Rock 3: The Final Summer
by TheSolarTwilight
Summary: Please read and review. T for safety. This story has lots of drama. the main couples are: Shane/Dana and Tess/Luke. Crossover with Wizards of Waverly Place. I did something special with Justin. Read to find out what.


Camp Rock 3: The Final Summer

Couples/Characters

Nate/Dana

Shane/Mitchie

Tess

Luke

Nate's POV

I was in the mess hall sitting with Shane and Mitchie. "Hey Nate" A girl said from behind me. I jumped. "Oops, sorry Nate" I turned around. It was my girlfriend, Dana. "It's alright" I said and kissed her. "I can't believe you're my girlfriend Dana" I told her. "Well believe it" She said. "Hey Dana" Mitchie and Shane said together. "Hey guys" She said back. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked Dana. "Have a romantic picnic" She answered. "Alright" I turned to Shane and Mitchie. "I'll see you guys later" I said. "See ya" They said together. Dana and I left.

Third person POV

"What do you feel like doing today Mitchie?" Shane asked. "I feel like taking a ride in a canoe" Mitchie answered. "Alright, let's do that" Shane agreed and they left the mess hall.

Meanwhile

With Tess, Caitlyn and Jason

Tess's POV

"Hey Caitlyn, Jason" I said. "Hey Tess" They said. They looked shocked. "What's wrong?" I asked. They pointed behind me. I turned and saw Luke standing behind me. "Hey Tess" He said. "Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see you" I turned to Caitlyn and Jason. "I'll see you guys later" I said. "Bye" They said and walked away. When they were far enough away that they couldn't hear what we said, I turned back to him. "What are you doing here Luke? They almost found about us dating" I said.

"Sorry, I can't help it if I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend all the time" Luke said. "Well, you should've chosen to come to Camp Rock this summer instead of Camp Star" I told him. "I know, it's just, I really like Camp Star" He explained. "No I get it, you'd rather be at Camp Star then here at Camp Rock with me" I said, getting upset. "That's not true" Luke said, wrapping his arms around me. "Yes it is" I said, pulling away from his grasp. I ran away, crying. "Tess, wait" He called, but I kept going. "Tess, I'm sorry" He yelled to me. I kept running.

Later that night

Luke's POV

At Camp Star

I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I felt bad for getting Tess upset. I decided to call her. I reached over to my bedside table, where my phone was, flipped it open and dialed Tess's number. She answered after the third ring.

"Hello?" I could tell from her voice that she had just stopped crying. "Tess, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. I love you" "No Luke, we're through" Tess said. "Tess, please give me another chance" I begged. "No, you had your chance and you blew it, I'm sorry"

"Tess.." I tried to say something else, but Tess cut me off. "Goodbye Luke" She hung up. I closed my phone and place it back on my nightstand. I decided I would transfer to Camp Rock in the morning.

The next morning

Tess's POV

I woke up early when everyone else was still asleep. Mitchie was in bed and Shane had his arms around her. _That used to be me and Luke _I thought to myself. I pushed the thought out of my head. I got dressed and decided to go for a walk. I tiptoed outside so I wouldn't wake anybody up. But when I walked down the stairs of the cabin and walked around a corner, I stopped. Luke was standing there. He walked over to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I transferred here so that we can be together all the time" He explained. "Luke I don't know" I said. "Tess please, just give me one more chance" He begged. "I promise, I can make it work" I thought about it. "Alright fine, but if you blow it, We'll be broken up for good" I said. "Fine" I took his hand. "Come on" I took him back to my cabin. We quietly got into my bed and he wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice. I fell asleep with his arms around me.

Later that afternoon

With Nate, Dana and Shane.

Dana's POV

I had called Shane and told him to meet me at my cabin before Nate showed up. When he arrived, I was on the steps waiting. "Hey" He said. "Hey" I said back. "Listen, I think we should tell Nate about us" I suggested. "Alright" Shane agreed. When Nate showed up, he was to find Shane here too. "What's Shane doing here Dana?" He asked me. "Nate, this is a little hard for me to say" I said. Shane put his hand on my shoulder. "You can do this" Shane whispered in my ear. Nate looked confused. "Dana, what's going on?" I walked over to Nate and sat down on the steps of my cabin. I patted the seat beside me. Nate came over and sat beside me. "Nate, I'm sorry if this hurts you, but we have to break up" I said, relieved I was able to say it. "Why?" Nate asked. This was the really hard part. "I love Shane" I said softly. Shane came over and sat on the steps on the other side of me. He put an arm around my shoulders and said, "And I love Dana" I kissed Shane. I rested my head on his shoulder. "How could you!" Mitchie said. "Mitchie, I've been meaning to tell you" Shane tried to explain. "Save it Shane, I would've been happy for you if you had explained it to me" Mitchie was starting to get upset.

"Mitchie.." Shane was trying to say something, but Mitchie cut him off. "No Shane, I don't want to hear it. Just stay away from me" Mitchie ran away, crying. "Are we done for good?" Shane yelled. "Yes" Mitchie yelled over her shoulder and continued running.

Later

With Dana and Shane on the steps outside Dana's cabin

Shane's POV

Ring Ring Ring

I took out my phone and checked the Caller ID. It was Mitchie. "Dana, I gotta take this, it's Mitchie" I said. "Alright" Dana said. "I stepped outside and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Shane, it's me, we need to talk"

"About what?"

"About why you didn't tell me about you and Dana"

"Look Mitchie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I can't believe you're still mad"

"Well, you really hurt me Shane."

"I'm sorry"

"Please come to my cabin and we can talk about it"

"Fine, I'll be right there"

I hung up and walked back into the cabin. "I'm sorry Dana, I gotta go. Mitchie wants to talk about earlier" I said. "Alright" She said. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left to go talk to Mitchie. When I entered Mitchie's cabin, I saw her lying on the ground. "Mitchie!" I ran to her. I shook her. "Mitchie, wake up" There was no answer. "Mitchie please wake up!" Still no answer. I called Dana.

"Hello?"

"Dana, get Brown and the others, Mitchie's hurt"

"Sure, we'll be right there"

Dana hung up. I turned back to Mitchie. Then I found out what had happened. Mitchie had stabbed herself and was losing a lot of blood.

Finally, Dana and the others showed up. "Guys, we need to get Mitchie to a hospital" I said. Brown called 911. When they arrived, they put Mitchie on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked, worried. "She's lost a lot of blood" The paramedic said. "But she might make it. It's hard to tell. We'll let you know if we find out anything" The medic said, getting in the ambulance. "Alright thanks" I said. They closed the back boors of the ambulance and drove away.

At the hospital

With Dana/Shane, Nate/Caitlyn and Tess/Luke

Shane's POV

A doctor cam out of Mitchie's room. "Shane Grey?" The doctor called. "That's me" I said. "Mitchie would like to see you, she's in room 2"

"Thanks. Come on guys" I said. "Actually, she only wants to see you" The doctor told me. "Alright" I turned to Dana. "I'll be right back" I said to her. "Alright" She said. I kissed her and went to see Mitchie.

In Mitchie's hospital room

I walked in, closed the door and sat in a chair sitting beside the bed. "Hey Mitchie" I said. "Shane?" She sounded weak. "I'm here. Please save your energy" I said.

"Shane I'm sorry, I loved you so much" She said. "I know, but you know what, you're the first person to see this" I said. I pulled a small square box out of my pocket and opened it. "I'm going to ask Dana to marry me. But I wanted to let you know, so you wouldn't upset" I said. "Thanks Shane, and I hope you two are happy together" Mitchie said.

Meanwhile

In the waiting room

Alex's POV

I walked into the hospital waiting room, with Justin following me. I noticed Nate and Jason from Connect 3 sitting in a couple of chairs. "Hey guys" I said to them. Jason and Nate both stood up. "Hey Alex, thanks for coming" Nate and Jason both hugged me. "Alex, how do you know them?" Justin asked. "Mitchie Torres is a friend of mine and I got a call from Nate"

I noticed Shane walking toward us. I ran over and hugged him "Shane, I'm so sorry about Mitchie" I said. "Thanks Alex" He said. "Can I see her?" I asked. "Yeah, she's in room two" Shane answered. "Thanks"

I went to her room and walked in. Mitchie saw me and smiled. "Hey" I said. "Hey Alex" She said back. "How're you holding up?" I asked, sitting in a chair beside the bed. "I'm doing good. What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked me. "Nate called me and told me what happened" I explained. "Are you here alone?" Mitchie asked. "No, I actually brought someone that I wanted you to meet" I said. "I'll be back in just a sec" I said and left.

Justin's POV

(Note: This is AU so Justin and Alex aren't brother and sister)

I saw Alex coming towards me. She took my hand. "Come on, I want you to meet Mitchie" She said, pulling me towards her room. I walked in and saw Mitchie. "Mitchie, this is my boyfriend, Justin VanHousten. He's a Vampire/Wizard hybrid. I'm just a Wizard" Alex said. "But you can't tell anyone" I added. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Mitchie said. "Thanks" Alex said. "Are you staying?" Mitchie asked. "Yeah, we decided to stay at Camp Rock for a view days so we could see you" Alex explained. "Thanks" Mitchie said. "You're welcome" Alex said. Just then my sister Juliet walked in. "Hey Justin, I heard about Alex's friend"

Juliet walked over to Alex and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry about you're friend Mitchie" Juliet said. "Thanks" Juliet turned to Mitchie. "Hi Mitchie, I'm Juliet, I'm Justin's sister" She said. "Hi" Mitchie said weakly. The doctor came in. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask to leave, Mitchie needs rest" He said. "Alright" Alex said. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Alex said. "Okay" Mitchie said. Alex, Juliet and I all left the room. In the waiting room, we walked over to Mitchie's other friends. "Mitchie's asleep" Alex said. "Alright" Shane said. "Hey, can we ride back to Camp Rock with you guys?" Alex asked. She asked this because we had flashed in front of the hospital. "Sure" Shane said. "Come on Dana" He said. "We'll meet you guys there" Shane said to Nate, Jason and Caitlyn. "Alright" They said. We got in the car with Shane and Dana and dove back to Camp Rock.

A/N: I hope you like what I did for Justin. It's never been done, so I thought I'd try it. And Juliet being Justin's sister was a cool idea too. Tell me in the reviews what couples you think I should do next chapter. And also tell me if you think I should do Shane/Alex, Justin/Dana, Juliet/Mitchie and Nate/Harper pairings. Hope you like this. Enjoy.


End file.
